En progression
by ZeegZag
Summary: Malgré la désapprobation de ses amis, Genesis décide d'aller se faire percer les oreilles. (Léger Angeal/Sephiroth)


1

— Messieurs, nous y voilà !

Une rue bardée de boutiques, s'encastrant partout où on a pu trouver un peu de place. Bruyante et surtout fréquentée par la jeunesse de Midgar, de la musique s'échappe de plusieurs commerces; se mêle au brouhaha des conversations, cris d'alpagueurs de rues, ainsi que de trop nombreux bruitages électroniques produits par des bornes d'arcades et autres distributeurs. Une foule compacte l'arpente en permanence, au milieu de laquelle il est épuisant d'évoluer.

Le trio a fait halte devant une petite boutique ventant un choix encore jamais vu de boucles et autres bijoux d'oreilles. Des panneaux aux couleurs criardes et aux slogans tapageurs s'affichent sur sa devanture. Et au milieu de toute cette réclame pour leur marchandise, le personnel a trouvé une petite place pour indiquer que les oreilles en question, on vous les perce sur place, mais qu'en plus de la prothèse de départ, la maison vous offre votre première paire.

Genesis se tourne vers ses amis.

— Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour nous tous. Car bientôt, je vous le dis, la tyrannie devra courber l'échine face à ma détermination implacable !

— Tu vas juste te faire percer les oreilles, Gen', grogne Angeal en retour.

Les bras croisés, celui-ci a une expression réprobatrice qui pousse son compatriote à lever les yeux au ciel. Près de lui, Sephiroth ajoute :

— Tu aurais au moins pu venir sans ton uniforme.

Et à Angeal d'abonder :

— Non seulement tu t'apprêtes à enfreindre le règlement, mais en plus, il faut que tu le fasses avec ton uniforme sur le dos. Tu déshonores le SOLDAT.

— Deux trous dans les oreilles, 'Geal. Tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat toi aussi !

— Ça reste contre le règlement.

— Et tu n'es encore que deuxième classe, rappelle calmement Sephiroth qui, comme ses deux comparses, est sorti en ville avec sa tenue du SOLDAT.

Angeal lui adresse un regard en coin.

— Et toi tu es première classe, non ? Tu devrais l'en empêcher.

— Je sais. Mais ce n'est de toute façon pas moi qui suis chargé de votre instruction. Et puis… (Il hausse les épaules.) J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Franz quand il reviendra avec ses breloques aux oreilles.

— Ça va chauffer pour lui, c'est sûr.

— Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je vous ai emmené avec moi, grogne Genesis en secouant la tête. Vous êtes d'un rabat-joie… !

Puis il revient à la devanture du commerce et se triture mécaniquement le lobe. Il sait qu'il va au-devant de gros ennuis en prenant cette liberté, mais… de son avis, il est grand temps que le SOLDAT cesse d'être aussi arriéré. Avec son règlement grotesque qui cherche à vous priver de tout sens du style tant que vous n'avez pas atteint le rang béni de première classe, il ferait honte à n'importe quel autre Département de la Shinra. Bon sang ! Pas plus tard que le mois dernier, il a vu des miliciens, de simples miliciens, et pas du gradé, avec les oreilles percées sans que ça ne dérange personne.

Ce qu'il s'apprête à faire aujourd'hui peut donc s'apparenter à un acte fort. Presque un geste de rébellion, contre un système despotique qui cherche à détruire en eux la moindre parcelle d'individualité.

_C'est d'ailleurs tout juste si l'on nous permet de garder nos cheveux !_

Et si personne ne fait rien, si chacun se contente d'accepter docilement ce règlement suranné, ceux-ci pourraient bien être les prochaines victimes sur la liste.

L'expression plus déterminée que jamais, il annonce :

— Regardez-moi bien : ceci est le premier pas vers une nouvelle ère !

Avant de pénétrer dans le commerce qui l'accueille d'un son de clochettes.

Angeal pousse un soupir. Décidément, son ami leur aura tout fait. Et s'il continue à faire autant parler de lui, qu'importe à quel point il peut être doué en tant que SOLDAT, il prédit que sa promotion risque de lui échapper encore longtemps.

— J'ai repéré des toilettes pas loin, dit-il à Sephiroth. Je reviens tout de suite.

— Je t'attends à l'intérieur, lui répond ce dernier, avant de pousser à son tour la porte de l'établissement.

2

Quand Angeal pénètre dans la boutique, il trouve Sephiroth occupé à jeter un œil aux nombreux bijoux exposés. Accrochés à même les murs sur des broches qui en soutiennent plusieurs exemplaires, ceux-ci occupent chaque recoin du lieu.

La clientèle, nombreuse, est surtout composée de groupes de jeunes femmes. Certaines adressent des regards en coin à Sephiroth et il peut entendre l'une d'elles dire à son amie :

— C'est vraiment lui, tu crois ?

Scène à laquelle Angeal est aujourd'hui plus que familier. Même si tout le monde ne le reconnaît pas comme le fameux Sephiroth, héros de la guerre du Wutai, son physique, comme sa couleur de cheveux, ont tendance à attirer les regards – du reste pas que féminins. Attention dont son ami semble à peine conscient… à moins qu'il ne soit à ce point habitué au phénomène que celui-ci ne lui fasse plus ni chaud ni froid.

_On ne peut pas en dire autant de Genesis…_

Car son compatriote aussi a tendance à attirer les regards partout où il va. Mais à la différence de Sephiroth, Genesis est non seulement bien conscient de la fascination qu'il peut exercer, mais en retire également un sentiment de fierté qui n'arrange en rien la taille de son ego.

Lui, par contre, qui est d'un genre bien plus classique, a déjà beaucoup moins de succès. Ce dont il ne se plaint pas, en vérité. Être constamment le centre d'attention ne fait pas partie de sa personnalité et il préfère de loin être de ceux capables de se fondre dans la masse.

_Même si l'uniforme a tendance à attirer l'œil, _songe-t-il en voyant deux jeunes femmes se retourner sur son passage.

Le mot « SOLDAT » lui parvient, tandis que le reste est noyé dans le flot des conversations qui encombrent le lieu.

— Tu trouves ton bonheur ? lance-t-il à Sephiroth, qui tient entre ses mains une paire d'anneaux aux proportions démesurées.

— Je me demandais comment on pouvait porter ce genre de choses, lui répond son ami en reposant les bijoux sur leur broche. Ça doit être… particulièrement encombrant.

— Comme l'ego de Gen', soupire Angeal en les décrochant à son tour pour les contempler. On devrait les lui acheter, je suis sûr qu'il les porterait.

Sa remarque arrache un petit rire à son interlocuteur.

Angeal tourne les yeux dans sa direction, observe son profil, tandis que son ami tend la main vers une paire d'anneaux aux formes tarabiscotées. Un pincement s'éveille au creux de son estomac et il prend une inspiration.

Il ne saurait dire à quel moment la chose a commencé à se produire, mais depuis peu il a remarqué que ses sentiments à l'égard de Sephiroth ont… évolué.

Dans un premier temps, il s'était toutefois contenté de prendre ça pour un égarement passager. La guerre, le fait de se retrouver dans un pays étranger à la culture si différente, la proximité constante avec ses camarades, et la mort, partout, à chaque instant… tout ça le déboussolait. Oui, il pensait alors que les choses iraient mieux une fois revenu à Midgar. Quand il aurait eu le temps de reprendre pied avec le monde réel, mais surtout de réfléchir calmement à ses émotions.

Mais ça ne s'était pas passé ainsi. Au contraire, son trouble n'avait fait que croître et Sephiroth, dont l'ombre occupait de plus en plus ses pensées, avait fini par venir le hanter jusque dans son sommeil. Se retrouver seul avec lui, comme en cet instant, ne lui est d'ailleurs possible que parce qu'il a toujours eu une maîtrise relativement bonne de ses émotions.

Une chance, car malgré les inévitables maladresses, ses amis, il en est persuadé, n'ont toujours rien remarqué des changements qui se sont opérés en lui au cours des derniers mois…

_De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je devais m'attendre à ce que mes sentiments soient réciproques…_

Car même s'il aimerait croire le contraire, il ne se fait pas trop d'illusion quant à ce qu'il se produirait s'il devait se déclarer. Aussi mieux vaut-il les enterrer quelque part et les y oublier jusqu'à ce qu'ils daignent s'user d'eux-mêmes.

_Ainsi, je ne courrai pas le risque de mettre en péril notre amitié._

Comme il repose finalement les bijoux, il en remarque d'autres qui lui font monter un sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu devrais penser à te les faire percer toi aussi, dit-il. Ça t'irait sûrement et puis…

Venant placer les boucles tout près de l'oreille de Sephiroth – de simples billes discrètes –, il ajoute :

— Celles-ci sont exactement de la couleur de tes yeux.

— Drôle d'argument de vente, note son ami avec un petit sourire.

— Désolé, je ne suis pas aussi doué que Gen'.

L'espace d'un instant, il se demande à quoi ça aurait ressemblé, s'ils avaient eu une petite chance tous les deux. Seraient-ils parvenus à s'entendre, déjà ? Une relation de couple, c'est après tout différent d'une simple amitié. L'intimité qu'on y gagne peut être source de plaisir, comme de souffrance. Surtout si vous vous révélez finalement incompatibles sur le plan de la personnalité…

Lui par exemple, qui est d'un genre plutôt austère, sait qu'il paraît souvent ennuyeux. Économe – synonyme de radin, selon Genesis –, sans doute trop sérieux et pas franchement porté sur tout ce qui tend à attirer les jeunes de son âge, sa personnalité conviendrait mieux à quelqu'un de plus âgé. Et c'est sans doute là où le bât blesse…

_Quant à Sephiroth…_

S'il devait résumer son ami en un seul mot, ce serait : secret. Il ne se lie pas facilement, se livre encore moins, a un humour parfois particulier, sans doute trop aride pour certains, et ne semble vivre que pour s'améliorer toujours plus en tant que combattant. Avec ça, il est habité d'une soif de connaissance qui l'impressionne toujours et qui peut le pousser à s'enfermer plusieurs jours dans sa chambre, sinon à la bibliothèque de la Shinra.

_Et à la réflexion, lui non plus ne s'intéresse pas aux mêmes choses que les jeunes de notre âge._

Sortir, courir les filles, boire et faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure; expérimenter et se jeter tête la première dans tout un tas d'aventures qui ne vous laisseront pas forcément glorieux le lendemain… Même au SOLDAT, ils sont nombreux à s'y adonner sitôt qu'un congé pointe le bout de son nez.

Au final, et bien que dans des genres différents, il s'avère qu'ils sont tous les deux plutôt similaires. Même si son ami a plus souvent tendance que lui à se laisser entraîner dans les sottises de Genesis.

_C'est d'ailleurs à se demander pourquoi LUI continue de nous fréquenter._

Son regard vient finalement rencontrer celui si particulier de Sephiroth et un frisson lui remonte le long de l'échine. Sa gorge, elle, se serre et il doit faire un effort considérable pour ne pas laisser deviner le trouble qui l'envahit en cet instant.

Il aurait souhaité pouvoir tendre la main vers lui, afin de lui caresser la joue, peut-être même les cheveux… il lui suffirait d'étendre les doigts pour ça. À peine quelques centimètres. Un gouffre qu'il n'aura sans doute jamais l'occasion de dépasser.

_Si proche et pourtant si loin._

Il sait qu'il devrait reculer la main. Qu'il n'est déjà resté que trop longtemps dans cette position. Que déjà, son comportement doit paraître étrange. À la place, son regard se pose à nouveau sur les billes qui, plus que jamais, lui rappellent les yeux de son ami, et un pincement vient lui martyriser le cœur. Alors, il prend une longue inspiration et, sans vraiment y réfléchir, lance :

— Tu sais, je crois qu'elles me plaisent… qu'elles me plaisent même beaucoup.

Un aveu camouflé qu'il regrette aussitôt. L'expression de Sephiroth se faisant interloquée, il détourne la tête. Juste à temps pour que celui-ci ne surprenne pas la rougeur qui lui chauffe à présent les joues.

Merde, merde, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?! Enfin, ça va aller… oui, ça ira sûrement. Il s'agit de Sephiroth, après tout. Il va sans doute passer à côté du sous-entendu pour rester dans le premier degré. Ça lui ressemblerait parfaitement !

Alors qu'il se tranquillise et que son cœur commence à retrouver un rythme normal, Genesis revient avec un large sourire et des lobes aussi rouges que l'étaient ses joues.

— Admirez ! claironne-t-il en écartant les bras. Est-ce que ça ne décuple pas mon charme naturel ? (Et avant que ses amis ne puissent lui lâcher la première méchanceté qui leur viendrait à l'esprit, il brandit fièrement devant lui une paire de boucles d'oreilles.) Et voilà celles que j'ai choisies comme étendard de mon combat. La bataille fut rude, mais je pense avoir fait le bon choix.

Les deux autres louchent sur le choix en question. Si l'une des boucles se résume à une petite bille, l'autre est une longue tige qui forme là des ronds, là des stries, le tout ayant une allure…

— Encombrante, lâche Angeal.

— Tu avais raison, il les aurait portées.

— Bon sang, j'aimerais ne pas aussi bien le connaître !

Ignorant leurs remarques, Genesis lance :

— Alors, y a-t-il des courageux prêts à suivre mon exemple ? Ou vais-je devoir mener ce combat seul ?

— Seul, réplique Angeal.

— Mais on sera là quand Franz te mettra la main dessus, ajoute Sephiroth.

Genesis retrousse le nez d'un air agacé, avant de désigner d'un geste du menton les boucles que tient Angeal.

— Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu as vraiment des goûts douteux, 'Geal !

Son ami, qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il les avait toujours en main, va pour les reposer, mais Sephiroth les lui subtilise avant.

— C'est pour moi, dit-il. Je comptais les acheter.

Et à Genesis de répliquer :

— Tiens donc ! Est-ce que finalement, tu aurais changé d'avis ?

— Non. C'est juste que…

Sephiroth baisse les yeux sur les billes. Semble hésiter l'espace d'un instant, avant d'ajouter simplement :

— En fait… je crois qu'à moi aussi elles me plaisent.

Puis de les dépasser avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

— Toujours aussi bizarre, celui-là, soupire Genesis en le regardant se diriger vers la caisse. Et sinon… Angeal. Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu ressembles à une tomate trop mûre ?

Effectivement pivoine jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, l'interrogé secoue la tête.

— N'importe quoi !

Avant de se détourner et de se plaquer une main contre la bouche.

Il n'a pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Ça vient vraiment de se produire ? Mais non, Angeal, calme-toi ! Encore une fois, il s'agit de Sephiroth… il ne pensait peut-être pas… sans doute que ça ne voulait pas dire autre chose que… et lui serait fou de…

— Ah si, si, je t'assure, poursuit Genesis en se penchant sur le côté pour continuer de l'apercevoir et lui enfoncer un doigt au niveau de la joue. On pourrait faire cuire un œuf sur ton crâne, je parie. (Puis, avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il lui envoie un coup de coude.) Allez, avoue : c'est moi qui te fais cet effet ? Je ne voudrais pas me vanter, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sexy. Ne t'étonne pas si je fais des ravages d'ici peu !

— N'importe quoi, répète Angeal en le bousculant. Je… j'ai besoin d'air. Je sors !

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire ? Attendre que Sephiroth revienne vers lui et… ? Ou bien prendre les devants… essayer de tâter le terrain… ? Mais et s'il se trompe ? Est-ce qu'il peut vraiment prendre le risque de… Mais et s'il ne se trompait pas, justement ? S'il y avait vraiment une chance que lui… qu'ils… ensemble…

Bon sang, c'est pas grave. Il verra ça plus tard… quand ils seront rentrés… quand il aura eu le temps de se calmer, de réfléchir… parce que pour l'heure…

_Je risque de faire une connerie !_

Et pour ne rien arranger, voilà que Genesis, derrière lui, s'accroche à son idée et poursuit :

— Tu peux me reluquer, si tu veux. Après tout, quoi de plus normal que d'admirer la beauté ? Mais je te serais reconnaissant d'éviter les déclarations : ça, pour le coup, ce serait franchement gênant !

— D'accord, cette fois ça suffit, s'emporte Angeal en poussant la porte du commerce. T'as gagné : je ne veux plus être ton ami !

* * *

**On est sur du rarepair, mais pour moi, personne ne convient mieux à Sephiroth qu'Angeal. Même, je crois que je n'arriverais pas à le mettre en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. x)**

**En ce qui concerne la lubie de Genesis, je me suis dit que ce serait amusant d'imaginer que le règlement du SOLDAT était un peu moins souple du temps de leur jeunesse. (Donc oui, Zack, si tu peux avoir les oreilles percées en n'étant que deuxième classe, c'est Genesis qu'il faut remercier.)**

**Sur ce, merci pour votre lecture. :)**


End file.
